


【月L】隐藏点心

by MelarNelo



Series: 口是心非 [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelarNelo/pseuds/MelarNelo
Summary: 其实是迟了9天的月生贺（十分抱歉阿月）。犹豫了很久还是写进咖啡馆系列paro，月L目前的设定是同行，自然也是最强劲的竞争对手，后来成为喜欢互怼（大概）的恋人。





	【月L】隐藏点心

静谧的清晨，闲得擦杯子的梅罗收到一封电子邮件，激动得差点打碎咖啡杯。

L回来了。

这本是令人振奋的消息，至少在4年前就是如此，但现如今梅罗只开心不过三秒就拉下脸来继续用力擦洗杯子。

L回来了，就意味着——

 

清脆的门铃声响起，趁空闲和梅罗胡扯海聊的玛特条件反射地走到别处假装在认真工作，梅罗则在收银台后站直并摆好职业笑容准备打招呼，在看清来人后梅罗脸上的敷衍却消失殆尽，恨不得笑成向日葵，连嚣张的声音都阳光了不少：

“L！好久不见！”

同时对紧随眼前的人走进咖啡馆的另一个人视若无睹，就算两人之间仅仅留出“友达以上”的距离。

L没有点破梅罗的厚此薄彼，反而揉了揉梅罗的头发，笑道：“好久不见，梅罗。好像又长高了一点。”

梅罗向来锋利得像见血封喉的利刃，在咖啡馆工作后虽然隐藏了狠戾的锋芒，却总在不经意间放出令人惊呼的冷芒。此时面对一派温和的L，麦色的脸上竟隐隐染了一层绯红，冷硬如铁的男人就这么退化成涉世未深的大男孩，声音比之前打招呼又小声了一些，“就……2公分。”

说罢，梅罗总算想起现在是下午茶的时间，便立马收起与性格不符的天真模样，问道：“L要点什么？我给你做。”

“嗯……”L似是想了想，没几秒就报下一串名字，“那就两杯红茶、两杯伊顿麦斯、两块海绵蛋糕……还有泡芙，这个留一些我要另外带走。就这些。”

梅罗记完愣了好一会儿，抬头瞅了瞅笑得一如既往温和的L，又悄无声息地看了看玛特，玛特抱着托盘站在夜神月身后朝梅罗耸肩摊手摇摇头，夜神月坐在靠窗的位置正看着收银台这里，梅罗知道自己这次是做不了什么小动作了，就撇了撇嘴道：“……好的，一刻钟左右给你们送过去……”

L揉了揉梅罗的头发，转身走到夜神月坐的那一桌。

玛特见状走向收银台，放下托盘推开形同虚设的小门走到后面，状似悲痛地拍了拍同伴梅罗的肩膀，语气十足的幸灾乐祸：

“节哀吧兄弟，顺道，我怎么不记得咱们的菜单里写有泡芙和伊顿麦斯？”

“就算是第一次来的尼亚也不会问这样愚蠢的问题，显然这个世界上有一个短语叫作‘隐藏菜单’，请你回去好好温习‘咖啡馆服务生入门须知’再回来继续上班领工资谢谢。”梅罗手脚利落地泡好一壶红茶连同茶杯一起放在收银台上的托盘上，像是想到什么继续道，“此外，你和我是一块儿进的咖啡馆，玛特老兄。这么有空就切好海绵蛋糕端过去。”话音刚落，梅罗把做伊顿麦斯的材料放在料理台上，顺便用手肘顶开凑热闹的红发男人。

“嗷，哪来这么多入门须知。”玛特“吃痛”地嗷了一声，假模假样地揉了揉肚皮，笑嘻嘻地从玻璃柜里取出蛋糕，“L正带他的男人四处参观，说不定正逛到情至深处，不急不急。”

梅罗舀草莓酱的手抖了抖，差点碰倒盛甜品用的玻璃杯。他不着痕迹地踹了玛特一脚，正中膝窝，玛特眼明手快地扶住玻璃柜，立马求饶：“老兄，有话好好说，不要突然下黑手，我面前可都是吃的，很危险的。”

梅罗挑了两颗草莓点缀在伊顿麦斯上，然后将杯子放在收银台上的托盘上，十分“友好”地拍了拍玛特的肩膀：“好好和情至深处的他们叙叙旧吧，玛特先生。”玛特配合地一拍矮身一公分，随即又站起身打哈哈：“我无所谓啦，成年人的爱情太曲折，我还是最喜欢siri啦~”

“谢谢，我也喜欢你，玛特。”不知何时出现在红发男人手中的手机响起温和的机械女音如是回答。

梅罗嘴角抽搐了一下，冷漠道：“请你快滚。”他一边往现成的泡芙里挤奶油一边郁闷地寻找某个全身白色系的身影，环视周围一圈才想起那个人感冒来不了。梅罗挤完又一个泡芙，放下手中的物什，从玻璃柜里拿出一个巧克力味的马卡龙，转身丢进嘴里，转回来又继续手上的工作。

窗外难得阳光明媚，却是美好又糟糕的一天。

 

L说是带夜神月参观咖啡馆，但时隔十数月，L自己也在回顾的同时发现不少新的变化，比如由于买进的书籍多了不少，书架与书架之间的过道狭窄了不少，原本可以三个人并排走过的空间如今两个人走可能还有点挤。夜神月走到悬疑推理系列，发现除了熟悉的作家作品之外，一位新晋作家的出现频率颇高，虽然以前来过一次也见过这个名字，但只出现在新书类别不太起眼的位置，现在却连推荐书单都出现了这个人的名字，看来似乎确有本事。他转身找L，想问一问这个人，却发现L就在自己身后，双眼眨也不眨地注视自己。夜神月心中顿时警报大响，一时之间拿不准这是竞争对手的姿态还是纯粹想多了。夜神月皮笑肉不笑地问道：“L，怎么了？”

L也扬起嘴角，两眼似乎在放光：“虽说孩子们的成长有些出乎我的意料，但是反观月君，也是有所成长呢，虽然看起来并不明显。”

“我的……成长？”夜神月狐疑地看着L。

“是的，如果不是凑近了看，每天见面的确很难体会到这点。严格说来，这也是经过对比才得出的结果，尽管没有太多实质的意义。”

听罢夜神月在心中冷笑了一会儿。的确称不上实质意义，前几天才输了一次连环杀人案的即兴打赌呢。思及此，夜神月笑得更虚伪了，“确实如此，不过不必担心，长江后浪推前浪。”说着，他凑近L，试图找出细微的破绽，却在光影交错的黑眼睛里看到了灼眼的专注，面带虚伪笑容的自己映在其中，极深的讽刺蓦地戳中他的心脏。他下意识想抬头，才发觉自己似乎靠得太近，两个人的呼吸早已纠缠在一起。一念之间，夜神月恶作剧心理迅速占据优势地位。L好像回了一句什么，但他只听见自己在诱惑眼前这个亦敌亦友的男人：“与其说这个，我更想问……你是不是早就发现，书架间距的用意？”

两个人的嘴唇仅留一线之隔，夜神月故意不主动送上嘴唇黏上去，反而故作退意萌生的模样。可惜的是，L似乎不为所动，只是挑衅地笑：“你猜。”

夜神月只当L接受挑战，还是主动凑上前吮了一口，柔软的唇瓣仿佛带着吸不尽的甜味，令人流连。虽然不是第一次这样做，但每次接吻夜神月总有毁灭一切的欲望，正如第一次与L交合时他想就此毁了这个男人那样，将这个人狠狠拆吃入腹，片甲不留。

可纵然内心阴狠的想法快将夜神月整个吞没，L不经意的动作总会离奇地安抚愠怒的他，比如此时两人吻得火热，L放松地靠在身后的书架，两只手掌分别贴在他的下巴两侧，拇指来回摩挲他的脸颊。每个人舒服的方式或许不同，但L的动作的确带来莫名的安慰。诱人犯罪的是L，察觉到夜神月的狼狈也是L。或许正是如此，每每自认为成功将L玩弄于股掌的夜神月才总是在下一瞬间输个精光。

氧气在舌头交缠中变得稀薄，夜神月不得不收回分散的注意力，专心回应算是因他而起的“唇枪舌战”。他们两个人都没有闭眼，夜神月自从发现就连做床上运动时只要理智尚存，L都不会放过观察自己的机会之后，就养成了睁眼接吻的习惯。此时夜神月并不意外L探寻的眼神黏着自己不放，他忽然眯起双眼，多少掩住暗含的笑意，舌头滑过L敏感的上颚，满意地听到L隐忍的呻吟。夜神月放在L腰上的手滑进宽松的衣摆，一路向上抚摸。微凉的手碰到温暖的躯体时L本能地瑟缩了一下，但没有制止夜神月这称得上恶质的行为，反而搂住他的脖子，手指插进他的头发抓揉，颇有不玩个满足绝不罢休的意味。夜神月贴紧L的身体，腿卡进L的腿间，缓缓摩擦柔软的部位，双手配合下半身的节奏滑过突出的两点，拇指碾压按揉，感受同样柔软的地方硬起来，有点硌手的触感挠得心里痒痒的。上下夹击带来的刺激令L发亮的眼神开始失焦，苍白的脸上两抹粉红越来越明显。他松开L的嘴，有一下没一下地啄吻已然红肿的唇。夜神月见状慢慢转移阵地，舔舐L左边的耳廓耳背，L的手却脱力似的贴着夜神月的胸腹下滑，继而手指灵活地解开了夜神月的裤头。

夜神月顿时气得咬了一口L的耳朵，引得L小声的啊了一声。夜神月不甘示弱地以牙还牙，两个人四只手一边你推我挡一边争相连同内裤一起拉开裤子，随后掏出对方的小兄弟却默契地并在一起肆意玩弄。两人的头抵在对方的肩膀上，两双眼睛注视着半硬的器官渐渐硬挺起来，头部在粗喘的伴奏和手指灵活的攻势下冒出透明的液体。L用拇指指腹轻轻搓弄滑腻的伞盖，这下轮到夜神月咬紧下唇一声不吭，又埋头咬住衣领下若隐若现的锁骨。

“月君……”L毫不在意地哼了一声，猝不及防地侧过头朝夜神月的耳朵吹了一口气，激得夜神月起一身鸡皮疙瘩，用力握了握手中搏动的器官。L像是想起什么，喘着气无声道，“直接结束的话，我们就这样走出去好像不太好？”

夜神月顿了顿手上的动作，松开L的锁骨也侧过头，望进L无辜的黑眼睛，心下冷笑，终于……他面上冷静地空出一只手，从外衣兜里拿出一块干净的白色棉麻手帕，包住两人的小兄弟连同L的双手一起用力撸管。于是L也冷静地抽出双手，包住夜神月的手，在被反包回去十指交错在一起继续玩也不生气，只是平静地说：

“月君……还真是出乎意料地没有情趣。”

夜神月吻了一下L发烫的脸，回以优雅一笑：“彼此彼此。”

临近高潮，两人不由分说地深吻彼此，直到游戏结束。

 

“玛特，那个男人不关我事，但是L的咖啡还是换一杯热的吧？”

“我才放下不到五分钟，不用这么勤快吧。无聊的话可以和尼亚聊聊天，趁现在没什么人，乖，一边玩去。”

“乖你个大头鬼！鬼才和他聊得起来……哦，他们出来了。”

“护目镜是好东西。”

“不如看小说。”

“尼亚的吧~”

“……闭嘴。”

至于夜神月和L那好似抹了口红的嘴唇和其中一个人把手揣进兜里的隐含意义，咖啡馆的两位员工理智地选择视而不见。

 

END


End file.
